Switched
by The Surrealist
Summary: Tohru gets a strange letter one day... inviting her to a certain school of witch craft and wizardry. What will happen, when Harry Potter and Hemione Granger exchange partners for a week with Tohru and Yuki? Please read, and review! Stopped printing
1. Chapter 1

Switched!

Summary: What happens when Yuki and Tohru switch couples with Harry and Hermione? YukixHermione, HarryxTohru

Yuki and Tohru were walking down the street. They had gone to the movie theater to see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. "I loved it!" Tohru said excitedly. "Yeah." Yuki replied. Then Yuki went to check the mailbox, to see if any mail had come. There was a parcel, and it was addressed to: Tohru Honda, Shigure's house, Japan. Then, he heard an owl hoot. He looked around, and saw a great, big barn owl. Apparently, it had delivered the parcel. "Thank you." He breathed. "Hoot hoot." Said the owl, and it flew away. "Tohru, there's mail for you." Yuki called out to her. "Me?" she asked. "Yes, let's open it inside." He suggested. "Sure." She said as she took his hand in hers and walked toward the house. Kyo, Kagura Shigure, Hatori, Hiro, Kisa, Haru, Ayame, (to Yuki's disgust) and Momiji were already at the table. "what are you all doin' here?" Yuki asked. "Oh, little brother!" Ayame said, trying to embrace Yuki. Yuki dodged his flailing arms just in time. "Tohru, why don't you invite Hana and Uo?" Shigure asked. Tohru, still confused why everybody was here, said "Sure Shigure, but why?" "You got mail from an owl for Pete's sake! Call them in case something goes wrong." He replied, as he winced from the sight of Uo and her steel pipe. "Oh, you saw, huh?" She said, embarrassed. "Of course I saw! It was pecking on my head until I dropped a gold dollar coin in its unusual pouch hanging from its feet. She quickly ran over to the phone and dialed Hana's number. Hana answered it at the first ring, she said "I'll be over right away, Tohru." And hung up. Then she dialed Uo's phone number, she answered it the 2and ring, "hello?" Uo said. "Hi, Uo! Can you come over?" Tohru asked "Sure, when?" she replied. "Right now?" Tohru said. "Why? Has that hentai inu done something? Anyways, I'll be right over." and she hung up. In 5 minutes Hana and Uo was on Shigure doorstep. Uo had her steel pipe. Shigure flinched at the sight of the pair, and opened the door. Uo immediately raised her pipe, "No! Uo stop!" Tohru's voice yelled. Everybody froze; they'd never heard Tohru yell so loud before. "Uo, HE invited you over for a DIFFERENT reason." Tohru said as her head popped out from behind the door. Uo lowered her pipe and then asked, "Then why'd he invite us?" "I got an unusual letter, delivered from AN OWL." She responded. "Then, why is EVERYBODY here?" Uo asked. Tohru stopped. She didn't know why.

Author: Hi! This is my first fanfic. I'll be reffered to 'me' in this fanfic.

me: Sorry, i know that it's so short. the next chapter will be long, I PROMISE. I never break any promises.

Harry: hi.

Me: Hi!

Harry: I know your identity.

Me: Fine, who am i?

Harry: You're 15 and your name is Christy.

Me: Damn! How'd you find out?

Harry: I have my resources.

Christy: Hermione!

Hermione: Yes?

Christy: you told Potter my identity, right?

Hermione: (looks innocent) no.

Christy: You did, Harry, did you bribe her?

Harry: -with an innocent tone- no. -bats eyelashes- ughh, that's so disgusting coming from a boy.

Christy: (glares swords into Harry) Well, Yuki, Tohru, what do you think about the first chapter?

Yuki: It's great!

Tohru: Yeah!

Christy: Well, see ya all in the next chapter. Oh, and I'll only make the next chapter if i get at least 5 reviews. ha ha ha! I'm evil! Muhahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: An Invitation

"EVERYBODY!" Tohru yelled with all of her might. Everybody froze, and looked at Tohru, whose face was as red as a stop sign. "Everybody, take a seat so that this mess can be settled…"

In the wizarding world…

"Oh, Harry, that movie was wonderful!" Hermione said. They had just seen Spider-man 2. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Harry answered. "Wow, that man looked as if he had been about to burst when he had to stop that train!" she said with much enthusiasm. "Heh, yeah." Harry said as he sweatdropped. He had to get used to her unusual eager side. He was 18 and Hermione was a year younger than him. They'd been dating for quiet some time, like 5 months. The same with Yuki and Tohru. (In this story I made Hogwarts have 10 years) They were both in their 9th year.

Back to Yuki and Tohru

"Ok…" Uo said, "Is someone gonna open it or are we just gonna sit here and just stare at it?" she asked. After 5 minutes, Kyo finally got tired. He reached for it and everybody sucked in their breaths. He gingerly opened the envelope and closed his eyes, as if he waited for something horrible to happen to him. When he realized that nothing had happened, he opened his eyes again and continued, when he finally opened the letter inside, everybody let out their breath and breathed regularly again. "Baka, give me that." Yuki said as he swiped the letter out of Kyo hands. "Hey!" Kyo growled. "Aww, widdle kitty unleashed claws?" Yuki said in mockery. "You…I'm gonna…!" Kyo said before he lunged forward to grab Yuki and finally take him down. Yuki just dodged Kyo as if he was a ball that was thrown in the wrong direction. BOOM! Kyo landed, face implanted into the wall. "Oh, Kyo-kun!" Tohru and Kagura both said as they rushed to Kyo's aid. Then, when everybody was seated again, after Shigure getting hurt after teasing Kyo and Ayame had the same fate, Yuki read the letter. It said:

Dear Ms.Honda and Mr.Sohma (Yuki),

You have been accepted to Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry. (Kyo is like: Witchcraft? Wizardry? What the…?) You will be a 9th Year. The list of supplies of what you will need is on the back of this parchment. In the envelope, your tickets to platform 9 and 3 quarters are already there. Guests will visit your house today to answer your questions. She and He will be arriving shortly.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Harry and Tohru.

They were all shocked. Albus Dumbledore? Wizardry? Witchcraft? "Visitors?" Shigure yelled. As he scrambled to look outside the window. Sure enough, there were 2 certain somebodies walking across the street, their destination: Shigure's house. Ding dong! The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Tohru said happily, breaking the silence. "Hold on." Hana said. "I feel 2 pairs of human and inhumanly waves. In other words, be careful, Tohru." Then, Hana joined Tohru to assist her, in case. Tohru opened the door, and gasped. There was a brilliant pair of emerald-green eyes staring at her. "He-hello." She said. "Hi." Harry replied. "Come in!" Tohru said. "Thanks." Harry replied. "Hello!" Hermione said as she stopped at the doorway. "Hello! Come in!" Tohru said as she gave Hermione one of her famous smiles. "Hello!" Harry and Hermione said to the Sohmas. 'Hellos' were said back. After the Sohmas introduced themselves, Harry said" I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend, Hermione Granger. We go to Hogwarts along, with Ms. Honda and Mr.Sohma? "Yes, hello, Harry and Hermione, I'm Tohru; you can call me by my first name." Tohru said. "Hi, I'm Yuki; I prefer that you call me by my first name." Yuki said to the 2 Gryffindors. "Harry, Hermione, you're here to help me and Yuki, right?" Tohru said to the 2. "Yes, do you have any questions?" Hermione said as she thought, 'Wow, Yuki has such lovely violet eyes.' "Yes, where am I gonna get this stuff?" Tohru asked. "Oh, you need to go to Diagon alley." Hermione responded. "Dia-what?" Yuki said. "Diagon Alley." Harry said. "How am I a witch?" Tohru asked Harry. "Wait, let's apparate to Diagon Alley, Harry." Hermione suggested. "Yeah." He replied. And with a small 'pop' sound, they were gone, with Yuki and Tohru. "What just happened?" Kyo asked. "Even I have no idea." Hatori said. "It's like they weren't even here!" Uo cried. "What happened to Tohru?" She shrieked. "Her waves aren't even in Japan, She's so far away, I can't trace it, how did they do it?" Hana said. "Yo, 'Wave girl' they're probably 'magical', they said that they go to Hogwarts, remember?" Kyo said. And for once, everyone agreed. "4 butterbeers, please." Harry said as he paid. And he came back with 4 mugs of butterbeer. "Take a sip, its good." 'Mione said. Yuki and Tohru did as they were told. "Mmm!" Tohru said. "Ok, now, tell us of our family's history." Yuki said. "Well, your grandfather, Tohru, is known as Minako Honda, in the wizarding world." Harry started………


End file.
